


Amok Time;But Gayer

by scarscarchurro



Series: Star Trek; but Gayer [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec Jim, Again I keep these things rated PG 13, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Polyamory, Pon Farr mentioned, Spock is less than helpful when it comes to talking about biology, Trans Leonard, Trans Spock, Universal constants, talk of death, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim and Crew set out on their five year mission, but Spock is acting really strange. Stranger than usual.For Fun. Not Profit.





	Amok Time;But Gayer

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on posting this today or tomorrow, but I'm going on a day trip--which is just like we are gonna stay in a hotel for the night???? Which Honestly I haven't been out of the house in days and I'm going a lil crazy. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and talk of sex, but no sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was near the beginning of their five year mission when Spock started to act strangely.

Jim and Spock were in the rec room playing three dimensional chess.

Jim didn’t really have much of a strategy here, his fingers slowly wrapped around the neck of his bishop, he found he was still beating Spock, and then he slid his fingers back from the chess piece after moving it. “You okay, Spock?” asked Jim as he slid his eyes up from the chess set to Spock’s face. 

Those molten eyes were staring Jim down. “I’m pleasant, Jim.” Spock wasn’t even looking at the board. 

Jim furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. 

Spock’s eyes followed the action. 

Jim pressed his lips together. “You sure?” 

“I’m quite alright, Jim,” said Spock as he stretched his fingers out and moved a piece. 

Jim stared at Spock and then to the chess pieces. Jim flexed his fingers and moved a piece. “Checkmate.” 

Spock stared at the board and blinked.

A long pause followed. 

Noise drifted from the other end of the rec room where Kevin and Pavel had been almost silently playing Tetris.

Spock finally said, “Perhaps we should put chess away.” 

Jim nodded, stood up from the chair, and stretched his back. “Yeah it sounds like a good idea, I have some left over work to do, and Bones is expecting us for dinner, right?” When he finished stretching and fixed his shirt he found Spock was just staring at him. Blank and unmoving. “Spock?” 

The Vulcan shook his head and looked up at Jim. “I am afraid I must decline dinner tonight,” said Spock with a heavy swallow. 

Jim tilted his head but nodded. “Okay.” Jim slowly reached his hand out to Spock with a soft smile. “I’ll see you later though, right?” 

Spock simply stared at Jim’s extended fingers and jolted upright. “Yes, later.” 

Jim furrowed his brows, frowned as Spock ignored his extended fingers, and simply bolted from the rec room. “What the fuck,” said Jim to no one in particular. “What the actual fuck.” 

Jim shook it off and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe this was payback for the way he acted during the Khan incident? Jim wasn’t going to worry about it. He had work to do for the inauguration on Altair Six and Spock was probably fine. 

“Tetris was a Russian inwention,” said Pavel’s soft voice. 

Jim looked over at the young officers leaning into one another… before he stormed out of the room.

… 

 

Bones stared at Jim from across the table in the mess with a raised brow. “Spock isn’t joining us tonight?” asked Bones. 

Jim furrowed his brows. “Yeah I think he is just busy in the labs or something,” Jim shrugged and poked his fork at the leafy greens Bones had made the replicator spit out for their dinner. At least there was chicken in it… and ranch. “Actually he seemed really off during chess,” said Jim while he stabbed a tomato and eyed it wearily. Now Jim actually liked tomatoes and wasn’t fully against the leafy vegetation on his plate, but, God, couldn’t Bones look the other way just once? Granted he’d let off on the four ounces of coffee limit… and Jim enjoyed his fourteen ounces of coffee. It was enough for Jim to let go of the displeasure of eating salad...apparently. 

“Christine said something similar,” said Bones while he poked at something that resembled an olive. Bones hated olives. Why was he trying olives? “I suggested a routine check up if he still hasn’t eaten by tomorrow… I’d hoped he would eat with us.” 

Jim put his chin in his hand and sighed. He’d lost his appetite just worrying about their vulcan and it seemed Bones wasn’t too interested in the food either. “Why is the deadline tomorrow?” 

Bones stabbed the olive and glared at it. “Because I hoped Mister  _ Logical _ would see the logic in eating after three god damn days.” He threw his fork down and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

“Bones,” snapped Jim with narrowed eyes. “Calm down.” 

Bones took a few seconds to breathe in and out before lowering his hands. “You think he is sick? Would he tell us if he was sick?” 

Jim frowned and reached across the table. 

Bones quickly took the hand and laced their fingers together. 

Jim poked at the ring that had been Mama McCoy’s, Bones refused to take it off, and Jim often found himself twisting it when he held hands with the doctor. “Maybe we could make him some plomik soup?” asked Jim with a tilted head. He slowly looked up from their intertwined fingers and up to Bones' face. “Amanda told us that he likes that when he is sick.” 

Bones cracked a smile. “Jimbo, we can barely make a pot of coffee without setting a stove on fire.” 

Jim laughed a little, and pressed his lips together. “We can ask Christine to make it?” asked Jim with a soft sweet smile. 

Bones raised a brow and shook his head. “It’s technically in her job description.” 

Jim grinned and twitched his fingers against Bones'. “We can ask Hikaru if there are any plomik roots in the botany labs?” He brushed his fingers against Bones' knuckles. “See if there are any edible flowers. Write a love note?” 

Bones laughed out loud the kind of laugh that made him snort. “You sure are pouring on the romance, Jimbo.” 

Jim gasped and put a hand over his heart. “I can be romantic, Bones.”

Bones shook his head and looked down at his salad. “... You wanna switch?” 

Jim shoved a bite of salad and tomato into his mouth. “I love tomatoes too much, enjoy your evil olives that you don’t like.” 

Bones grumbled and threw one of the olives at Jim. “Yer sleeping alone tonight,” said Bones with a bite full of salad. 

Jim whined and then sighed. Maybe tomorrow would be better. 

… 

 

It wasn’t better, Jim and Bones had both been too chicken to deliver the homemade soup, so Christine took it in her hands with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” 

“I’ll give you, Uhura, and Scotty a day off together,” said Jim with his shoulders back.

Christine looked at Jim and nodded.

Spock would definitely take the soup from Christine and it’d prove once and for all their Vulcan was okay. Jim hoped. He really hoped. 

Christine buzzed at Spock’s door and entered. It closed behind her. 

“He’ll be fine,” said Jim to himself mostly. 

Bones bit his lower lip. “I hope so.” 

The doors whooshed back open the soup smacking against the adjacent wall and Christine ran out of the room covering her head. 

Spock even yelled at her. “You will cease prying into my personal-” His brown eyes blew wide as they connected with Jim’s. “Captain,” said Spock, soft, and breathless. 

“Spock, what the fuck?” asked Jim with wide eyes. 

Spock stared back and clenched his fist. “I request to take leave on New Vulcan,” said Spock. 

Jim furrowed his brows and looked to Bones. 

Bones looked at Jim with wide baby blues and a peek of teeth. 

Jim then slowly looked at Spock. “We have to go to Altair Six, Spock,” said Jim with a small frown. 

“I have accumulated leave and I request to take it on New Vulcan,” said Spock, firmer, and with his hands behind his back. 

Jim bit his lower lip. “A trip to New Vulcan would cost us…” 

“Two point eight light-days at present speed,” said Spock with his back straight. 

Jim furrowed his brows. “I’ll inform Starfleet and see if we can divert our course,” said Jim. “I can’t make any promises otherwise, Spock.” Jim pushed himself to stop standing there, he gave Spock a look, and then elbowed Bones. “I’ll see you later.” And he left. 

He went down to engineering to think. Spock wouldn’t request something if it wasn’t a big deal. Jim ran a hand through his hair and released a sigh. Maybe he’d tell Chekov and Sulu to divert course to New Vulcan anyways. Starfleet be damned. 

Jim had walked around the ship for a while and finally took the turbo lift up to the bridge. “How long would it take to divert course to New Vulcan?” asked Jim the moment he set foot on the bridge. 

Chekov stilled and turned around with a raised brow. “We are on course for New Wulcan, sir, as Mister Spock ordered.” 

Jim furrowed his brows, blinked, and said, “Tell Scotty to come to the bridge.” and then he went back into the turbo lift. Jim’s knee bounced in quick bursts, he crossed his arms and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He was irritated, concerned, he was feeling a lot of things, and all of those emotions circled around Spock. He pressed the panel a few times in the lift and took in a deep breath. “Doctor McCoy, Prepare for a physical evaluation of Commander Spock, I order you to give him a physical.” 

“What’s going on, Jim?” asked Bones' voice threw the crackle of the intercom. 

Jim took in a deep breath and furrowed his brows. He bit down harder on his lip and fidgeted. “That’s what we are going to find out. Kirk out.” 

The lift doors opened. 

Jim clenched his fingers and stiffly walked down the corridor on a mission. He banged on Spock’s door. This gave Spock the opportunity to answer or allow Jim to input his override code. 

Spock opened after Jim banged on the door once more. 

Jim grinned at him, the kind of grin that crinkled his eyes, and scrunched up his nose. The kind that bled irritation and every unhappy feeling in the world. “Mister Spock,” said Jim through his teeth. 

Spock stiffened and stepped aside. “Captain.” 

Jim walked in. Spock’s quarters often looked neat and barely lived in with primarily deep red colors and decorations that remained of Vulcan. Jim didn’t have the time to look at every little thing in his partner’s quarters so he turned with his hands on his hips and faced Spock once more. “I want an explanation.” 

Spock looked flushed, and Jim could see the thick swallow as Spock’s eyes darted up. Like he hadn’t had his eyes focused on Jim’s body. “An explanation?” asked Spock with one raised brow. 

Jim gritted his teeth and cocked his hip. “Why did you change our course?” He was not about to play into that cute little head tilt that made Spock look like an innocent kitten. 

“Sir?” Spock tilted his head and Jim found his insides squirming with how adorable it was. 

Jim flexed his fingers and kept his hands solidly on his hips. “You changed our course for New Vulcan, Spock.” Jim growled, “I want to know why.” 

Spock frowned, his brows furrowed, and he squinted his eyes. “I changed our course?” 

“Chekov told me you changed our course.” Jim dropped his hands to his sides and then brought one hand up. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked away from Spock, felt his heart clench, and his head hurt with the beginnings of some new headache. “Fuck, Spock, what is going on with you?” Had he and Bones done something wrong? “You don’t join Bones and I for dinner for two nights, you haven’t come to bed in forever, you don’t accept the soup Bones and I had Christine make, you fucking threw it, we put a lot of time into that, and now you’re denying you changed our course?” Jim looked at Spock and frowned.

Spock looked almost taken aback. “I do not deny that I quite possibly changed our course… and…” Spock’s hands clenched and he held them behind his back. 

Jim could see the vulcan shrink. “Why did you change our course?” asked Jim. 

Spock swallowed again. “I accept, on your word, that I did it, but I cannot recall why, nor can I remember doing it.” His spine went stiff and straight. “Captain, I request that you put me in confinement-securely-where I can neither see nor be seen by anyone.” 

Jim took in a breath and licked his lips. He didn’t miss Spock’s eyes followed the action. “Why?”

Spock shook his head hard and through clenched teeth said, “Lock me away, Jim, I do not wish to be seen.” Soft brown eyes then looked into Jim’s hazel ones. “No vulcan could explain further.” 

Jim’s chest squeezed. “I’m trying to help you, Spock,” said Jim, small, and quiet. 

Spock’s face hardened before he shouted, “Ask me no further questions.” Then those features softened and he whimpered, “Please, Jim, I will not answer them.” 

Jim took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. 

It was quiet for some time aside from breathing, and Jim’s shifting.

“Alright,” whispered Jim, breaking the quiet, “I’ll lock you up.” 

Spock looked almost hopeful. 

Then Jim said, “but first, I’m ordering you to report to sickbay, Doctor McCoy is waiting for you.” 

When Jim left Spock was stiff and eyed Jim like a cat eyed a mouse. Jim shivered when the door whooshed closed behind him. He walked to his own quarters, fell face first into bed, shimmied up the mattress, hugged one of the pillows close, and let out a sigh. 

…

 

Jim was back on the bridge when he got a message from Bones to come down to sickbay. Jim didn’t waste a moment in getting down to sickbay. “He is in his office,” said Christine rubbing the back of her neck. 

The nurses looked on edge so Jim asked, “What happened?” 

“Mister Spock growled at a few of the nurses,” said Christine. “The rest Doctor McCoy will tell you.” 

Jim nodded and slowly strolled into Bones' office. 

Bones was cuddling that stuffed Lizard and he looked up at Jim. “I don’t know how Spock exists with his kind of internal set up,” said Bones as he rose from the chair and put the lizard back on the wall. “Sit down, Jim.”

Jim straightened his back, fully entered the office, closed the door, and took to sitting on Bones' desk. 

Bones narrowed his eyes at Jim. “Heathen,” hissed Bones, then his eyes drooped and he sat in the desk chair with a heavy sigh. “His normal pulse is in the two hundred and forty beats-per-minute range, his blood pressure is non existent by our standards.” Bones reached out and cupped Jim’s hands, rubbed Jim’s knuckles, and released a sigh. “Not that that green stuff in his veins could be considered blood.” 

Jim’s heart hammered in his chest, Bones only rubbed Jim’s hands like this when there was something on his mind that he was avoiding. “Get to the point, Bones.” 

Bones narrowed his eyes up at Jim, but squeezed Jim’s hands tightly. “As matters stand now? If we don’t get him to New Vulcan within eight days, or possibly seven, he will die, Jim.” 

Jim felt his chest tighten and could have sworn his heart stopped. “ _ Die? _ ” asked Jim in a whisper, it felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. “What’s wrong with him? What can we do?” Jim couldn’t deal with that couldn’t have Spock die-couldn’t- 

Bones was holding him tight, squeezing his thigh, rubbing a hand up his side, rubbed a line up his arm to his bicep. “Jim,” said Bones. “He didn’t seem all too surprised. He even growled at my nurses when they remotely got close.”

Jim wheezed in a breath and nodded quickly. Spock was always a touch possessive, but he often was able to control it. If Spock knew what this was why wasn't he telling Jim or Bones? Jim ran a hand through his hair. “He knows what it is?” 

Bones narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “He wont tell me what it is, and from what I can tell it’s an imbalance of his bodily functions. Like if a human body were to pump huge amounts of adrenaline into our blood streams.” 

Jim swallowed. “He is in solitary confinement?” 

Bones nodded and squeezed Jim’s arm. “I don’t… I don’t think we should approach him,” said Bones still clenching his fingers in Jim’s shirt. “It’s… It’s a hard thing to say but he is really irrational right now.”

Jim placed his hand over Bones' and squeezed. “What else can we do Bones? I’ll visit him, we need answers.” 

Bones looked up with glistening eyes. “Be careful, Jim.” 

“It’s Spock, Bones, He wouldn’t hurt me.”

…

 

Jim found himself standing in front of a very odd picture.

Spock curled up, looking down at his shaking hands, and murmuring to himself. 

“Mister Spock,” said Jim. 

Spock bolted up immediately and rushed at the door to solitary confinement. “ _ T'hy'la _ ,” said Spock, nearly breathless, he shook his head, and scrubbed at his face. 

Jim frowned. “Doctor McCoy gave me his evaluation of your condition,” said Jim, he shifted his feet, and bit his lower lip. 

Spock did not answer just kept his face hidden in his hands. 

Jim’s shoulders slumped and he shifted again. “Spock, If I have to lose you, I want to know why.” Jim felt his chest tighten.

Spock was almost inaudible behind his hands, “It is something that no outworlder can no about, Jim, and I will not… I cannot… Even Vulcans do not speak of it, Jim, can’t you just leave it at that?” 

Jim took in a sharp breath. “Spock,” said Jim before he pressed his lips together. “I cannot.” 

“ _ T’hy’la _ , please,” whispered Spock as he lifted his head from his hands. 

Jim took in a deep breath. “My ship, my command, my duty are all at stake here, Spock. If I have to order you to explain this-” 

“ _ Captain _ ,” hissed Spock. “Somethings transcend even the discipline of the service.” 

Jim cocked his head then put his hands on his hips. “Oh really?” he cocked his hip and saw Spock follow the motion. “As your Captain-and your boyfriend- your health and safety, as well as the health and safety of my crew, is my number one priority.” 

Spock frowned. “ _ Jim. _ ”

Jim groaned and threw his arms to the sides. “If it makes you feel better this is off the books and totally confidential.” A pause before Jim bit his lower lip and dragged his teeth against it. “As your T’hy’la.”

Spock lowered his hands and glanced away. 

There was an even longer pause, then Spock released a heavy breath and shifted his shoulders. “It has to do with… with…” He looked at Jim with narrowed eyes that read ‘Do I really have to say this?’

“With what?” asked Jim with a raised brow. 

Spock  _ whined _ and rolled his shoulders again. “Biology,” said Spock, thick, and monotone. 

Jim furrowed his brows and shifted to rest his hip against the bulkhead. He rubbed his arm. “What kind of biology?” 

Spock rolled his eyes and looked away quickly. “Vulcan biology,” grumbled Spock. 

Jim raised one brow. “You mean, the biology  _ of _ Vulcans?” 

Spock stiffened and flushed green. 

“Biology, as in reproduction?” asked Jim with a tilt of his head. 

Spock glared at Jim. 

“Fuck, Spock, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about, You have sex with Bones and I-” 

“-Jim.” 

Jim cleared his throat and bit his lower lip. 

“Vulcans are creatures of logic, we are proud of logic, and this time rips that from us,” said Spock, stern, and growly. “How do you think vulcan’s choose mates?”

Jim frowned. “Logically?”

Spock smirked and released a low chuckle. “It is not. We shield it with ritual and custom, shroud it in antiquity as our seven moons.” he took in a deep breath. “I had not wished to subject you and Leonard to this. I had thought that being half human would excuse me from this time. This time strips our minds from us,” Spock hid in his hands again, “It brings a… a madness which rips away our veneer of civilization.” When Spock looked up from his hands, his eyes were dead, and he grimaced. “It’s called pon-farr… the… the time of mating.” 

Jim’s mouth went wide in an O shape before he closed it. “I can… understand why… why you wouldn’t want to subject Bones or I do that…” Jim grimaced and bit his lower lip. 

“My vulcan blood drives me home, to take a wife in vulcan fashion, or I die,” said Spock lowly.

Jim furrowed his brows. “But why New Vulcan?” 

Spock stiffens and glanced away. “My family had me bonded to a young vulcan girl named T’pring when I was seven. She… survived and resides on New Vulcan.” 

Jim’s eyes go wide. “Okay first you don’t tell me we have a bond, then that bond breaks because I died, and now you are telling me you have had a wife the entire time I’ve known you?” 

Spock blushed a deep green. “Jim please-”

Jim blinked. “We’ll go to New Vulcan,” said Jim, sternly. 

Spock bit his lower lip and looked down. “There is a kind of… madness that comes with this time that you will no doubt find distasteful.” 

Jim narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “You’ve dealt with my madness.” 

Spock almost chuckled, Jim could see it in the crinkle of the Vulcan’s eyes. “Then will you and Leonard beam down to New Vulcan with me? There is a brief ceremony and I am allowed my closest friends.” 

“Can’t get any closer then being T’hy’la,” said Jim with a big grin. “Also I’ll get Bones sworn into secrecy about this whole thing.” 

Jim shifted off the wall and pressed a panel on the wall. “Chekov set a course for New Vulcan,” said Jim. 

“Already done so, sir.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and looked at Spock. 

Spock just shrugged. 

…

 

Jim had never once seen the Vulcan surface. He could not compare the two planets, could not compare the old to the new, but if Spock’s stiffness was anything to go by things were different. It was a desert planet, dry, scratchy, stifling, and full of sand and rock. 

Just because Jim had not seen Vulcan, this was not their first trip to New Vulcan, Jim could tell they were not near the family palace (“It is not a palace.” “It’s a goddamn palace.”), and that this place Spock was leading them to was far from any form of civilization. 

“Our place for mating,” said Spock as they approached an intricately designed stone arena. Chimes of stone, that looked oddly like the terran turquoise, a fire pit of hot coals, and a large turquoise gong. “Our original place of mating had been in the family for more than two thousand Terran years,” Spock’s voice cracked--Jim found it adorable-- and he gestured toward the temple/arena and said, “This is Koon-ut-Kal-if-fee.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and Bones asked, “What in God’s name does that mean?” 

“You do not believe in…” Spock furrowed his brows. 

Bones raised an eyebrow and cocked his hip.

Spock cleared his throat. “The place of marriage and challenge…” He swallowed. “In the past Vulcan’s killed to win their mates.” 

Jim looked over at Spock as he shuffled his foot in the sand. 

“It is still a time of dread for us. Perhaps the price we pay for no emotion the rest of the time,” said Spock. He rubbed the back of his head. 

Jim saw Bones shift and smirk. “So. Spockums. Hobgoblin. Pointy.” 

Spock flushed green. “Leonard.” 

“You said this T’Pring you are to meet was already your wife?” Bones raised his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jim sighed and put a hand on Bones' shoulder. “Bones, you were married too.” 

“I wasn’t married when we were sharing a bed, Jimbo,” growled Bones giving Jim a soft peck on the cheek. “But Y’all knew that.” 

Spock growled a little. 

Jim and Bones looked at him. 

“I apologize, I’m becoming territorial of you both,” said Spock as he approached the gong. 

Jim sighed and nudged Bones.

Spock hit the gong. The stuffy air filled with it’s deep tone and the melody of wind chimes. Suddenly higher pitched bells joined in song. Or noise. 

Jim straightened up his back and bit his lower lip. “The wedding party is approaching,” said Spock, his fingers twitched, and his lips parted. 

The bells grew louder as the Vulcan party approached the erect arches. Eight or ten young vulcan males accompanied by T’Pring, who was every bit as elegant as Spock, a young vulcan behind her, and then a box draped with elegant fine fabrics was held by the eight vulcan men. 

They rested the box on the ground and the figure of an elderly Vulcan male strolled onto the sand-

“Ambassador Spock!” Jim beamed and went to rush over to the elder-

When Spock growled loudly. 

Jim stopped in his tracks and held up his arms. “Jimbo,” said Bones. Jim went back to Bones' side and cleared his throat. 

Prime raised one brow then helped an elderly female Vulcan out onto the sand. 

Jim blinked. He’d recognize that Vulcan woman anywhere. “That’s T’pau,” hissed Jim to Bones. “The only person who ever turned down a seat on the Federation Council.” Jim vibrated and grinned wide. 

Bones put a hand on Jim’s back and pulled him close. “Shhhh.” 

“Spock,” said T’Pau, her voice gravely, deep, it held Jim’s attention, and it had both Spock’s lifting their heads up like cats. “Are our ceremonies for outworlders?” 

Spock cleared his throat, looked from Prime, to T’Pau and said, “They are not outworlders.” 

Spock looked over to Jim and Bones. “They are my friends.” 

He looked at T’Pau and stood tall. “Their names are Kirk and McCoy. I pledge their behavior with my life.” 

T’Pau turned to Prime, then to Spock and said, “Very well.” She twisted her head toward the bearers of the bells. “ _ Kah-if-fee! _ ”

The bells were shaken. 

Spock had turned to strike the gong again.

Jim saw T’Pring move in a flash and before Spock could hit the object she rose her voice and said, “ _ Kah-if-farr! _ ”

Many of the vulcan on lookers gasped, even T’Pau had wide eyes, and Prime was still. Unmoving. He’d probably gone through this in his life. 

Spock mouthed the word, Jim could see his chest rise and fall in quick bursts, and those eyes narrowed at T’Pring. 

T’Pring gripped the mallet and took it from Spock. She tossed it aside. 

“What’s going on?” asked Jim, to Bones. 

Bones furrowed his brows as the Vulcan who had entered with T’Pring held a weapon in his hands. The weapon looked like an ax with a heavy blunt end. 

“Hey what is this?” asked Bones to T’Pau. “What’s going on?” 

The elderly woman said, “All is in order. She chose to challenge.” 

Bones furrowed his brows. “You mean she just rejected him?” 

Jim tilted his head. 

Prime merely nodded as T’Pau said, “T’Pring will now choose her champion.” 

T’Pring drew closer to their small group as Spock crouched into the sand and dragged his nails against his scalp. 

“T’Pring, you have chosen. Are you prepared to become the property of the victor? Not merely his wife, but his chattel, with no other rights or status?” asked T’Pau, with her head held high. 

T’Pring stepped up to the built Vulcan and gave him a once over. She then turned to T’Pau and said, “As it was in the dawn of our days. As is today, as it will be through all tomorrows, I make my choice.” She turned to the Vulcan then snapped quickly and pointed, “I choose this man.” 

Jim felt his heart hammer in his chest.

T’Pring was pointing at him with a aura of grace. 

Jim’s breath picked up. “Now wait just a-” 

“-No!” shouted the Vulcan male. “I am to be the one it was agreed the honor is mine!” Everyone was arguing in Vulcan. Too fast and furious for Jim to pick out anything. 

Jim looked to Prime who was just standing there with his arms behind his back. 

Jim then looked to Bones and whispered, “What happens if I decline?” 

Bones leaned in and grumbled, “I don’t know, she’d probably chose someone else… There is no way Spock can fight in the condition he is in… and with the air being so thin and hot here? Jim, I’m not sure you could win either.” 

Jim’s brows furrowed and he frowned. He bit his lower lip and looked toward Spock who had shot up quickly with wide eyes. He was probably shocked T’Pring chose him. “If… I can just forfeit or something if I can’t beat him right? He wins, honor is satisfied.” he grinned at Bones and tilted his head. “Or I could knock him out.”

“ _ Kroykah! _ ” shouted T’Pau, her voice explosive and rumbling. 

The arguments stopped all together. 

The Vulcan male said, “I ask for forgiveness.” He then returned to his place, small. 

Jim took a step forward and turned to T’Pau. “I accept.” He looked to Spock and gave him a small smile. 

Spock trembled. “T’Pau, wait-”

“According to our laws,” said T’Pau, “combat begins with the  _ lirpa _ .” 

Two vulcans moved forward with the heavy handled ax looking weapon. 

“If both survive the  _ lirpa  _ then combat continues with ahn woon, until death.”

“Wait what?” 

“To the death?!”

“ _ Klee-eet! _ ”

Spock snapped to attention and held the  _ lirpa _ at the ready. 

Jim swallowed and was handed a  _ lirpa _ . 

Bones took a step forward. “Now wait just a gosh darn minute!” Bones pointed his finger at T’Pau. “No one said anything about a fight to the death-” 

An executioner like Vulcan raised his ax at Bones which made Spock growl and jerk toward the executioner. 

Spock blinked a few times and lowered his shoulders. “T’Pau, these men are friends, to force them to fight until one is killed-” 

T’Pau raised her head. “Challenge was lawfully given and accepted, are you Vulcan or are you human?” 

Spock’s hands clenched against the staff of the  _ lirpa _ . 

T’Pau paused and almost looked remorseful for her words. “You may release the challenger if that is what you chose.” 

Spock looked at Jim, and Jim bit his lower lip. 

Jim saw the shift. 

Spock scowled and then lowered himself and shouted, “ _ Kalee-fah! _ ” 

Jim took in a deep breath and looked to Bones. “Get out of the combat arena, Bones, there is nothing you can do.” 

Bones scowled at Jim and rushed to the edge of the combat area. “The air is too thin and your temperature is too hot for our kind-” 

Jim was about to snap at Bones when Spock rushed forward with a war cry. Jim dodged the first attack with a whistling breath and a stumble backwards.

Spock did not stop at just one attack, he slashed, and cut Jim across the chest.

It had grazed his skin and torn open his shirt. Jim could feel the sting of the wound into the open air. 

Spock reared back and hit Jim in the chest with the blunt round end of the  _ lirpa _ . 

Jim fell backwards, he lost his weapon, and rolled away just as Spock swon down. The weapon bit into the earth and the next thing Jim knows is Spock is on top of him. Jim squealed and gripped onto the neck of the lirpa using the momentum to get Spock under him.

Spock snapped his hips up against Jim’s to try and throw him off and Jim felt his face go red with embarrassment combined with the heat, and his wheezing breaths.

Spock did it again and groaned- really groaned and panted against Jim. 

“Let me give Jim this Triox compound to compensate for the temperature and atmosphere,” said Bones' voice. 

Jim knocked the  _ lirpa _ away and T’Pau called, “ _ Kroykah! _ ”

Jim rolled off of Spock and wheezed.

Bones rushed over to Jim in an instant and put his hands against his face. “This is gonna make things go a little smoother, Jimbo, let me?” 

Jim panted, but nodded. 

With a hisssss the hypo was injected into his arm and Bones gave Jim a few final touches before rushing off the combat field. 

Jim didn’t feel much better, but he rose to his feet as they were given another weapon that was more like a leather wrap with some heavy stones on the end. Jim struggled to find out how it worked which gave Spock the opportunity to get the upper hand.

A rock smacked Jim to the ground, onto his back, and he had Spock on top of him again. Jim squealed and jerked his hips against Spock, kicked him, and pushed him. Until something funny was happening with his body. It wasn’t listening to him. 

Spock got the thing around his neck. The Pressure grew and grew. 

Jim tried to swipe at Spock one more time but his arms just fell to his sides. The world darkened around him. Body numb and unresponsive. 

“ _ Kroykah! _ ” 

“Get your hands off him, Spock!” shouted Bones gentle hands pulled Jim away from the weakened shaking ones, “It’s finished… He’s dead.” 

Fuck had he died again? 

__

 

Spock’s breath came in short bursts he looked to his older self for something anything, “No- no no no no no nononononono-” he scrambled for Leonard who was dragging Jim away. No. No no no. “I- no.” Jim could not...

Leonard looked at him, glared even, and Spock felt his side squeeze hard. Leonard pulled out his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise.” 

Spock’s eyes were wide. No. 

“Enterprise. Lieutenant Uhura here.” 

Spock’s knees and fingers dug into the sand below him as his body trembled. “Have transporter room stand by for landing party to beam up.” 

Leonard looked back down at Spock. “Strange as it may seem, Mister Spock, you’re in command now.” Leonard scoffed and turned his head away from Spock. “Any orders?”

Spock took his time to collect himself and he bit his lower lip. “I will follow you in a few minutes. Instruct…” he slowly stood up and rubbed his face to find it wet. “Instruct Mister Chekov to plot a course for the nearest base where I must surrender myself to the authorities.” 

Leonard and Jim disappeared in a flurry of transporter light and Spock took in a deep breath.

“I grieve with thee.” Prime placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder and Spock glared at his older self then he glared at T’Pring. 

“Why?” asked Spock.

“Why did you not?” T’Pring straightened her back and motioned toward Stonn. “I was aware of your relationships, you were aware of mine, why did you not?” 

Spock felt his stomach roll. “Jim was fluctuating and I did not wish to force him into a situation where he would feel no pleasure.” 

T’Pring’s eyes widened. “That is… logical.” 

Spock glared at her. Spock had spent far too much time with humans he decided as he shouted, “No shit Sherlock.” at T’Pring. 

To Stonn he growled, “Enjoy your life with her, you will find out having is not as great as wanting.”

Prime had even stifled a laugh. 

Spock glared at him and stepped away before pulling out his communicator. “Transporter room stand by.” 

T’Pau held up her hand in salute. “Live long and prosper, Spock.” 

Spock narrowed his eyes at her and then looked down. “I shall do neither. I’ve killed my Captain and my  _ T’hy’la _ .” 

“Energize.” 

…

 

Spock sluggishly kicked his feet against the floor of the Enterprise as he walked into sickbay. His stomach was flipping, cramping, and his heart hurt. Jim had now died twice in front of him. Once for saving the ship. For saving Spock. 

“Spock,” greeted Leonard as Spock walked in. 

Nurse Chapel stood there with her hand over her mouth.

“Doctor, we are going to be going to the nearest star base so I may turn myself in-” 

“Why on earth would we do that?” asked Leonard. 

Spock lifted his head with wetness finally seeping from his eyes. “I’ve murdered my Captain.” 

“Is Spock crying?” came a soft croaked voice. 

Spock felt his heart beat fast and soar. He whipped around to come face to face with Jim’s crinkled eyes. “JIM!” Spock gripped his arms and twirled him around and dipped him into a big kiss crying against him. 

“Fuck,” hissed Jim. “Be careful Spock-I still can’t feel my legs.” 

Spock didn’t care he just peppered Jim with kisses on every bit of skin he could reach. 

“Goodbye, Chris,” said Leonard. 

Spock lifted his head up and pulled Leonard in for a big kiss.

… 

 

They gathered in Jim’s quarters for dinner. Spock’s heart swelled with the knowledge that he would be living, that his humans forgave him, that Jim and Leonard were teasing one and other over their respective dinners. 

Spock stood from the table. “You okay?” asked Jim suddenly. 

Spock blinked and smiled. “I am wonderful,” said Spock. “I will return shortly.” he left through their shared bathroom and into his own barely used quarters where he dug around in his drawers before returning to the dinner.

He furrowed his brows, Jim’s quarters were dimmed in a warm glow, Leonard sat on the bed with his hands in his lap. “Leonard, where did Jim go?” 

Leonard looked up and grinned. “He circled around.” 

Spock tilted his head but turned around to find Jim behind him. On one knee in a very classic terran fashion. Only instead of a box being out stretched it was two rings on a chained necklace. 

“Leonard said he was too old to get on his knees and be expected to get back up,” said Jim with a laugh. 

Leonard hissed, “I’ll remember this when you’re thirty-three.”

Spock shook his head. “Yes,” said Spock to Jim. 

Jim blinked and must’ve forgotten what was happening until Spock took the necklace with the two rings on it and put it around his neck and slid it under his uniform top. He then handed Jim a corded necklace with a round stone on it and went over to Leonard and held out a simple ring with small stones in it. “Do you accept these gifts?” 

Jim nodded quickly and scrambled to put the necklace on. 

Leonard stared at the ring and bit his lower lip. “We… We don’t have to get married right away right?” asked the Southern with his eyes a little wide. 

“Some people never get married even if they are engaged,” said Spock with a pause afterwards. “Think of these gifts more as a promise.” 

Leonard took the ring, slid it on his middle finger leaving his ring finger bare, and the ring that had been his mother’s on his pinky. “God, that is so sappy.” 

“I love you guys,” said Jim as he rushed up and plopped onto the bed. “Wanna make bets how long we can hid this from Starfleet?”

 

END ∞

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* 
> 
> Also yeah I went the route of 'Not everyone died on Vulcan most people got saved in time lets go with this.'
> 
> Also a "Jim is in a sex repulsed fluctuated state so Logical that Spock would be considerate of his partner." 
> 
> Also yeah they are engaged in a way.


End file.
